


Massage

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Massage, sore body (?), very short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese had no idea just how talented his employers hands are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

Finch’s hands work magic.

-:-

Reese knew Finch had amazing, skilled hands, they’ve typed fast enough to pull them both out of deep shit and still save an unfortunate soul doing it-or putting someone behind bars.

He just didn’t know Finch could relax years of tense muscle.

-:-

Reese walked into the library, rolling his left shoulder and hissing in constant pain-he’d nearly thrown out his back, being tossed out a window was no small feat. Finch and Bear watched him stalk over, then take a seat on the couch closest to the window, for a while, there was silence.

“Are you alright?” Finch asked after a tense moment, face still glued to the screen, tracking, and hunting. Reese tried to shrug it off, flinching and reaching up to smooth over the aching muscle. It felt like his trapezius was becoming smaller and smaller, plus his deltoid was becoming stiff. With no vocal answer, Finch sighed. “Take off your jacket, and shirt, Mr. Reese.” He mumbled, standing up and straightening his vest.

Reese felt his mouth go dry, “Excuse me?”

“You heard me, Mr. Reese.”

-:-

John felt like he was melting, his back would curl on its own accord, fingers clenching against his slacks and toes curling. Finch worked magic, his fingers would find the most tense spots, and gently work it out thoroughly, ensuring the pain would ebb away.

Working his fingers down the broad shoulders and then smoothing firm circles down his back, Finch pressed a bit harder, before he pulled away. Much to Reese’s disappointment, “Is that better?”

“…Yea, thanks…” Reese mumbled, rolling his shoulders and puffing out his chest, his whole body felt rejuvenated. Turning around fully, he took Finch off guard by placing a kiss to his cheek, then standing up and darting out of the room before the older man could chew him out.

The recluse blushed, naturally and placed a hand to the slightly wet spot on his face. Smiling, “Your very welcome, John.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hm, we need some unwinding massage time for our boys.  
> Feedback always welcomed.


End file.
